


11:46 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You seem a bit too enthusiastic about battling villains,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl as she smiled.





	11:46 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You seem a bit too enthusiastic about battling villains,'' Reverend Amos Howell muttered near Supergirl as she smiled and punched one enemy repeatedly.

THE END


End file.
